


特殊需求

by akira89



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: The Protagonist/NeilThe Protagonist是Neil的性幻想对象。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	特殊需求

尼尔本来是想整理行李的，而不是在床上，背靠床板，右手握着自己硬得发疼的阴茎。

这一切都是因为主角的鞋带散开了。

“帮我拿下手套，谢谢。”他当时说，把刚刚脱下的皮手套递给尼尔，弯下腰去系。

鞋带系完了，手套却还在金发男人的外套口袋里，对折成块，直到他们回到各自酒店房间后才被发现。尼尔看着手套，不知该如何是好。现在还，还是明天？如果现在去，主角可能已经睡着了，但拖到明天的话，这幅手套肯定又要被忘在尼尔这里了。

尼尔一边继续胡思乱想，一边带上了那副手套。主角手比尼尔的稍微小些，但频繁的磨损让皮料变软了不少，所以尼尔的手也能很好地塞进去。他伸展着手，欣赏牛皮随着穿戴者的动作改变形态，拉伸放松，不由自主地回想起主角戴着手套的样子。

然后尼尔就像个荷尔蒙过于旺盛的高中生一样勃起了。

再然后，他坐在床上，手握住阴茎，开始撸动起来。 _我不应该用别人的手套来自慰，这不道德_ ，尼尔想，接着惊恐地发现这种想法让他更硬了。他想像主角发现手套被精液弄脏的样子，和蔼的表情被愤怒和厌恶所取代，猛地在尼尔小腹上落下一记重拳，用训狗的语气跟他说：“只有坏男孩才会那么做......你是坏男孩吗？”

“我是，我是。”尼尔小声喘息，加快了撸动的力道，时不时地掐住龟头，幻想是主角在那么做，用那双漂亮、灵敏的手虐待他粉色的阴茎，惩罚他的坏男孩。主角会故意去拉扯尼尔阴囊，开些跟阉割有关的糟糕笑话，让男孩在他控制下求饶，哭成一团糟。接着，主角会命令他打开双腿......

尼尔长到过分的腿张成‘M’字形，后穴暴露在空气中，微微张开，和泛红的皮肤搭配在一起就像是块漂亮蛋糕，邀请食客用叉子捣碎它，将它拆吃入腹。主角不会那么做，因为他知道这只会变相奖励他的男孩，而不是惩罚。但是他会这样......尼尔轻轻抚摸自己穴口，被手套包裹着的指尖偶尔滑进去, 让他忍不住呻吟......主角会挑逗尼尔，拒绝赐予他前往天堂的权利。男人靠近尼尔耳边，浓密的胡子扎扎的，去舔弄男孩耳垂，将它整个含在嘴里再吐出，把它当作糖果，使尼尔融化在舌尖上。与此同时，那根手指还在穴口打着转，用种算得上是残忍的速度。

“我错了，请您放过我。”尼尔祈求，身体往男人指尖上贴去 “求求您，先生。”

另外只戴着皮手套的手重重地拧了下尼尔大腿内侧，让他差点跳起来。“我没有允许你说话，何况是为自己求情。看来你是什么都没有学到。”主角再次伸手去拧 “一点都不像是个高材生。来，学狗叫给我听，让我看看你是不是只听话的小狗。”

尼尔脸涨得通红 “不，我不能，请不要让我那么做......”

主角往尼尔体内伸入一指节。“那你是不想要这个了？”

相反地，尼尔 **太想要** 了。每当主角用那双柔和的双眼看向自己时，每当他用低沉，冷静的嗓音解释又一个疯狂的计划，还有给尼尔下达命令时，那些无比罪恶的幻想就会在尼尔的脑海里浮现，让集中精神变得无比困难。 _让我变成你的枪，你的寻回犬，_ 尼尔想说， _摧毁我，使用我，赐予我意义_ 。

他张开嘴，学起狗叫。

主角深入第二根手指，第三根，开始抽插，按压着那一点，弹奏尼尔就像弹奏钢琴，让男人浑身颤抖，发出美妙的声音。湿润的内壁吸附着主角手指，渴求着更多，但主角没有允许尼尔索求，所以他只能紧紧地夹着那三根手指，接受男人赐予他的。

就在尼尔即将射精前，主角掐住了尼尔的龟头。“今天我们学到了什么？”他问。

尼尔如同浆糊一般的大脑除了哼哼，什么音节都发不出来了。主角重问了次，这次用指甲轻轻刮过了尼尔的阴茎铃口。

“我不应该拿别人东西来自慰......”尼尔勉强挤出个完整句子。

“还有呢？”

尼尔脸上露出惊慌失措的表情“还有？”

“提示：你是谁？”主角问。

”呃，我是......我是坏孩子，我是......” 尼尔深呼吸 “我是你的小狗。”

主角揉揉尼尔细软的发丝。“现在射吧。”他命令。

尼尔从没经历过那么猛烈的高潮。

主角拿起床头柜上的百货店纸袋，还以为又是什么神秘组织送来的高科技，结果发现里面只有副（没有什么分子还是离子的）黑色皮手套，和一张字条，上面潦草的字迹写着：

_我弄丢了你的手套，对不起 – N_

他穿上试了试：正好是他的尺寸。


End file.
